The Snow's Betrayal
by Icy-Queen
Summary: He couldn't help thinking how appropriate it was. The snow had always signified the best times in their lives. DG sad one-shot.


**The Snow's Betrayal**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever.

I remember when you were eleven, in your first year at Hogwarts, young, sweet, and innocent with the world waiting at the tips of your fingers, just waiting for you to reach out and grab it.

I remember when you were twelve and still desperately in love with Harry Potter.

I remember when you were thirteen. Shy and sweet, still hiding in the shadow of your brother's friends.

I remember when you were fourteen, just beginning to break out on your own, and make your own friends.

I remember when you were fifteen, Ron was so mad you were dating Dean.

I remember when you were sixteen, that was the year we fell in love. I will always treasure the look on Ron's face when he found out.

I remember when you were seventeen. We wrote letters to each other every day, and I came to see you on every Hogsmead weekend.

I remember when you were eighteen, struggling with learning to be a medi-witch and living on your own.

I remember when nineteen. I still can't believe you said yes when I proposed.

I remember when you were twenty. I remember everything.

**Flashback**

On my seventeenth birthday I woke up to see your beautiful hazel eyes staring into mine. The grin on your face stretched from ear to ear. I silently thanked god that I had given you the password to my common room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, looking at the clock which read 5:30. "It's early!" I added, pretending to be annoyed.

"I came to give you your birthday present," You answered.

"Well then give it to me!" I said.

"It's not in here idiot," you rolled your eyes. The way you always spoke your mind, and were never afraid of me, was one of the many reasons that I loved you.

You got up and walked to the door that led out of my dorm, casting nervous glances at the other boys in the room. "You coming?" you asked.

"Yes mistress," I rolled over and climbed out of bed. I didn't bother to change, you hadn't.

As I reached the door you grabbed my hand and pulled me along. We passed the Great Hall straight into the Entrance Hall and outside into the cool February air. A light snow was falling, and some had already settled on the ground.

You led me to the edge of the forest and promptly sat down on a large rock facing the lake.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"We're going to watch the sunrise," you told me matter-of-factly. I sighed. We had only been dating for four months and you already knew me to well.

The sun rose, pink and gold, covering all the land with its brilliance. The reflection of the lake was breathtakingly beautiful, but it could not compare to you.

I couldn't take my eyes off you. The snow had gracefully settled in your hair and on your face and the sunrise was glistening off of it, as well as in your eyes. After that every time it snowed I remembered that wonderful day.

We finally got back inside at 7:30. "Get dressed and meet me in the library, I'll bring food," you said.

**End flashback**

I covered my eyes with my hands, hoping it would be enough to keep out the memories that were forcing their way into my mind. It didn't work

**Flashback**

The whole Weasley family was seated around the table. All of the men kept giving me death glares. It was the second time I had been to dinner with your whole family, and apparently their views of me had not changed at all.

"Please pass the potatoes," I said my voice a little shaky. To late I realized the bowl was right in front of one of your twin brothers, Fred I think.

He grinned evilly as he picked up the bowl.

"Fred don't you dare do anything to hurt him or I'll tell mom where you really were last night," You said. Fred paled and Molly Weasley looked over curiously.

After dinner all of us were seated in the living room. You had always said Ron and Hermione would get together, and you had been right. Ron sat with his arms around the girl's shoulders. You had not, however, expected the coupling of the recently married Luna and Harry, who were there as well.

There was a lull between the reminiscing about Fred and George as toddlers, and I figured now was as good a time as any.

Your family glared at me as I stood up. I think they had already guessed what I planned to do that night. I got down on one knee in front of you.

"Uhh..Ginny..umm..will you...uh," Where had my perfectly prepared speech gone. "Will um...you uh...Marry me?"

I fell backwards onto the ground as you threw your arms around me. "Of course I will, of course."

Next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of the kitchen surrounded by the Weasley men and Harry.'

"What is your intention with my daughter?" Arthur asked, stepping forward.

"Uh...I intend to marry her?" I asked, thinking that must have been obvious.

"Umm..oh yeah,"Arthur answered sheepishly.

Fred and George stepped right in front of me at the same time.

"If you hurt her..." Fred started.

"We will tear you...,"George continued.

"Limb from limb," Fred finished.

Outside the snow was falling in rather heavy flurries. I didn't worry about that threat very much. Even if I had wanted to I could never hurt you.

**End Flashback**

I sat up straight again, there was no use in trying to protect myself from these visions of the past.

**Flashback**

The church had been picked and everything was ready. It was the day of the ceremony, and it was though I had suddenly developed ADD, I couldn't keep my mind on one thing. Except you, I could think about you every moment for the rest of my life.

Harry was in the room with me, he was my best man. In the year since I proposed, the Weasleys and Harry had begun to accept me, although grudgingly, and Harry and I had become good friends.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Is anyone ever?" I answered his question with a question.

"No," he smiled. "I definitely wasn't, but it's worth it."

As he said it Luna walked in carrying two-month old Elizabeth Potter. Harry smiled widely and went over to his wife and daughter. Luna had really wanted to name the baby Luna, but Harry had finally convinced her against the idea. Her middle name, however, was Luna. Elizabeth Luna Potter, interesting name.

"Come on you guys, it's time to go," Ron said, running in.

Harry and I followed him out. I stood there, growing more nervous by the second. Music started playing and the doors of the church opened slowly. After a small procession that seemed to be in fast forward you came in. I couldn't believe how beautiful you looked, it was amazing. The large bay windows reflected the blizzard outside, and I couldn't help thinking about how appropriate it was. Snow seemed to mark the happiest times in our life.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take this Ginevra Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do," I answered, not even pausing.

"And do you, Ginevra Weasley, take this Draco Malfoy, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," You said, your voice sounded like music.

You through the bouquet and Neville Longbottom caught it. It didn't seem likely at the time, Neville didn't even have a girlfriend, but wedding traditions are always right. The very next year he married Lavender Brown.

I couldn't believe that finally you were mine. You were finally Ginny Malfoy.

**End Flashback**

I couldn't cry. I had to be strong for you. I didn't know how much longer you'd be with me, and I didn't want out last moments together to be tainted by my tears

"Draco?" you asked weakly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you so much," you said.

"I love you too," my voice was shaking. "Please hold on, the people from Saint Mungos will be here soon."

You smiled sadly. "And do what, make you pay fifty galleons so they can tell you I'm dead?" you giggled a little, and it hit me that it was probably the last time I would hear you laugh.

"Promise me something," you said.

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll never forget me."

That stopped me for a second. She actually thought it would be possible for me not to think of her every moment for the rest of my life.

"How could I ever forget you?" I asked.

You smiled again. I could feel you drifting away. I realized that this would be that last time I would see you smile, that I would hear your voice, that I would tell you how much I loved you, that I would kiss you. You would never see out five month old red-haired gray-eyed daughter grow up. We would not grow old together. We would never again sleep together. At least while we were alive. As all the never agains started piling up I knew I couldn't hold in my tears much longer.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," you said, but you were cut off by my lips covering yours. We shared one last kiss, and I felt you slip away.

Outside a light snow was covering everything in its soft white hands.

A.N. Hope you liked it. Please R and R

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
